Chris and the Bowling Game transcript
Sonic: (narrating) "Coming up next on Sonic Super Blast: While Chris is preparing to go bowling with Danny, Helen and Frances, me, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream and the others are out fighting against King Boom Boo and his Ghost army, but during lunch time, Knuckles accidentally knocks over Tails's ant farm upside down, and the ants begin getting all over the place." Sonic: "Whoa, my black pepper's moving." Sonic: (still narrating) "Then Dr. Eggman has an evil plan on his mind." Dr. Eggman: "Behold, a new giant monster: Scrackle-Skip." Sonic: (narrating) "Can me and the other Freedom Fighters defeat Scrackle-Skip? find out, on Sonic Super Blast, next." Prologue: The Theme Intro [Sonic Super Blast Theme Music: It Doesn't Matter] Well I don't show off, don't criticize I'm just livin' by my own feelin's and I won't give in, won't compromise 'cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold I don't know why I can't leave though it might be tough but I ain't outta control just livin' by my word don't ask me why I don't need a reason I got my way, my own way it doesn't matter n''ow what happens'' I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right well I don't look back''' '' '''''I don't need to time won't wait and I got so much to do where do I stop now? '' ''it's all a blur and so unclear well I don't know, but I can't be wrong it doesn't matter '' ''now what happens I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight place all your bets on the one you think is right (Musical interlude) oh it doesn't matter '' ''now what happens '' ''I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside '' ''drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right no, no no no it doesn't matter Scene 1: The Station Square Bowling Alley Chris rolls the red bowling ball carefully, and the red bowling ball knocks down the 1st row of bowling pins. Helen: "Way to go, Chris, you knocked down the 1st row of bowling pins." Danny: "Okay, now it's my turn." Danny rolls the blue bowling ball carefully, and the blue bowling ball knocks down the 2nd row of bowling pins. Frances: "I'm next, then we're done." Frances rolls the dark pink bowling ball carefully, and the dark pink bowling ball knocks down the 3rd and final row of bowling pins. Chris: "Wow, I can hardly wait for tomorrow evening's bowling tournament." Danny: "So can we, Chris." Meanwhile outside the Station Square city streets, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Amy, Cream, Big, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Omega, Gamma,, Cosmo and are fighting against King Boom Boo and his evil ghost army. Sonic: (jumping on an hourglass that a baby ghost is holding) "Take this and that!" The hourglass is flipped over and King Boom Boo burrows down underground. Knuckles uses his super digging powers to dig up King Boom Boo, then power punches him, they keep doing that 'til King Boom Boo is defeated. Tails: "Alright, we defeated King Boom Boo and his ghost army." Shadow: "Now Station Square will never be haunted." Vector: "Okay, lunch time, everybody." Scene 2: The Thorndyke Mansion/the dining room Chris: "I'm gonna be the best bowling player in Station Square." Danny: "Well you're just gonna find out about it." Tails: (presenting his ant farm) "Behold: the ants of the ant farm: the mayor, the farmer, the police officers, the librarian and of course the barber, the baker, the fire fighters, the pilots, the bus driver and the school teachers and principal." Amy: "Wow, Tails, that's a super thrilling ant farm." Sirens Wailing Knuckles: "Guys, trouble, follow me!" Knuckles runs out, but accidentally knocks Tails's ant farm upside down and the ants begin crawling around all over the place. Meanwhile, Sonic is eating his lunch of a chili cheese dog where he mistakes the ants from Tails's ant farm for black pepper. Sonic: "Whoa, my black pepper's moving." Sonic looks around and notices that the black pepper is really the ants from Tails's ant farm. Sonic: Barfing Uncontrollably The locations include the Metal Harbor, the Green Forest, the President's limousine and everywhere. Later that evening....... Tails: "What a massacre, he ate an entire city town, didn't he even realize?" Knuckles: "Man, I've never seen Sonic projectile vomit like that before, right down at the Metal Harbor, in the Green Forest, the President's limousine, everywhere." Tails: "Everybody gone in 1 single bite: the mayor, the farmer, the librarian, the police officers-" Knuckles: "You know, I wonder if they'll be able to hose down the bowling alley for tommorrow evening's tournament." Tails: "Then I could be rewarded, maybe we could get new ants, better ants, a super race of ants." Shadow: "Will you please keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate on my meditation here." Knuckles: "So, Shadow, what's the plan?" Shadow: "Look, Knuckles, if you quit breathing down the back of my head, I'll tell you." Knuckles: "I think I still hear more barfing in the backyard." Sonic is seen drinking a diet orange chaos soda. Sonic: "Now that's refreshing." Cut back to Amy, Cream, Blaze, Cosmo, Sally and Bunnie in the young girls' room..... Amy: "You know what, girls? tomorrow evening's the bowling tournament so we better get our beauty sleep for the big event." Cosmo: "Okay, good idea." Cream: "We just wanna make sure Chris wins the bowling tournament." Sally: "We don't want him to lose the match." The 6 young girls fall asleep. The very next morning, everybody's getting prepared for the bowling tournament. Silver: "The Station Square Bowling Alley is this way, come on, guys." They all race around on their way back to the Station Square Bowling Alley. Back at The Station Square Bowling Alley That evening, Chris is about to roll that bowling ball right towards the 1st row of bowling pins and everybody's cheering him on. Sonic: "Come on, Chris, you can do it, strike those bowling pins!" Tails: "Don't lose the tournament, Chris, don't lose the tournament!" Chris rolls the bowling ball right towards the 1st row of bowling pins and it knocks them down. Chris: "Alright, I knocked them down!" Espio: "Now let's see if you're the winner of this tournament." Vector: "It appears to me that Chris Thorndyke here, is the winner." Chris: "Wow, I won the bowling tournament." Blaze: "Way to go, Chris, you're the winner." Tails: "We knew you could do it." Sparkles: "You hit those bowling pins really good this time." Chris: "I guess I got a pretty good aim for those bowling pins." Fade to another black screen..... Voice Cast Members Credits Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic (voices) Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles (voices) Category:Sonic Super Blast season 1 episode scripts Category:Transcripts